


Lotus

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Psychometry [20]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Kyoko takes her daughter to meet Kanae's newborn child.





	

~ Lotus ~

Four-year-old Setsuka squirmed, trying to escape from her mother's arms.

When Kyoko didn't let her down, she whined, "I want to see Moko Junior."

"You can bring her closer," Kanae said.

Kyoko cautiously followed this suggestion, slowly moving closer until Setsuka could get a good look at the baby, but was still out of touching range. Kyoko didn't quite trust her rambunctious daughter to not accidentally startle (or worse, _injure_ ) the infant.

"Cute!" Setsu squealed. "I want to hold her!"

"Ah, no!" Kyoko said quickly. "You can't hold the baby. She's too little."

Personally, Kanae thought that Kyoko was being weirdly overprotective over the newborn, but if Kyoko thought that Setsuka shouldn't be allowed to hold any babies, then Kanae wasn't going to try to argue with her. Arguing with Kyoko was usually more trouble than it was worth.

Setsu pouted at being told no.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask," Kyoko said. "Did you and Hio decide on a name for her yet?"

Kanae smirked as she replied, "We named her Ren."

~oOo~


End file.
